Heisuke Arakawa
| name = Heisuke Arakawa | kanji = 荒川 平助 | romaji = Arakawa Heisuke | race = ( ) | birthday = March 29 | age = 32 | gender = Male | height = 6'1" | weight = 182 lbs | eyes = Brown | hair = Black | blood type = AB- | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Kyoto Police | occupation = Gym Teacher of | previous occupation = Kyoto Police Officer | team = | previous team = Kyoto Police | partner = Unknown | previous partner = Unnamed Detective Partner | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = Unnamed Sister (deceased) | education = | status = Active | signature skill = }} Heisuke Arakawa (荒川 平助, Arakawa Heisuke) is a male that possesses the power of a . While having once worked as a member of the Japanese police force in Kyoto, he was offered a position as the gym instructor for . Appearance Personality Serious to a fault, Heisuke is an excellent example of the ideal police officer. Rather than being a person that hesitates during morally grey circumstances, which is typical of most officers in the human world no matter their country of origin, Heisuke prides himself in being able to engage in split-second decision-making while on the job. If a law is broken, no matter what the intention may have been, it must be punished; proclaiming that this is a sense of true justice. While this often put him in the crosshairs of his fellow officers, who thought his method of doing things was unnecessarily harsh, there was a deeper meaning to his methods than a black and white portrayal of the world. Consequences, to him, does not necessarily mean to throw them in prison or to execute them by lethal injection. In fact, unbeknownst to those he worked alongside at the police station, many of the criminals he pursued had not been turned in by him. Rather, he sought to impose his own form of consequences onto them. This often included putting through trials to fully show them their errors in judgement, but most often the case, he would engage them violently and deal them a rather severe beating just shy of long-term damage. Though he pretends not to care about the well-being of the criminals he hunts down, he sincerely wants to better them rather than throw them in jail and lock away the key; an action which does not change anything in his eyes. When it comes down to it, Heisuke believes solely that people are not inherently good nor bad; there is no such thing as a line dividing "law-abiding citizen" and "law-breaking criminal". Life hands them a series of problems that are handled differently depending on whose hands they are held in, which leads to many choosing a life of crime, and it is the job of the police to help push them in the right direction; which is defined by Heisuke as being, "the path in life which leads to order and prosperity, where you can look at yourself in the mirror and not be disgusted by what you see; by what you have become". If a criminal appears to be irredeemable, Heisuke is more than willing to kill them; albeit, he does show signs of faltering when it comes to dealing with the murder afterwards. He has no qualms about harming male or female suspects when on the job, so long as it is justified in his way of thinking. It isn't a matter of lacking the ability to hold back his anger or an innate dislike of women due to his sexual orientation; rather, he doesn't ever factor in gender into the equation. A person is a person; everybody deep down wants to reach a place where they can be happy with others and be at peace with themselves, though the path toward getting there is not always a pretty one. Of course, while this way of thinking may seem enlightened to some, it has undoubtedly caused some trouble among his peers who do not see things in the same light. It was because of this, prior to his eventual invitation to join as a professor, he was very close to being dishonorably discharged from his position as police officer. While operating as a professor of , in which he had been given nigh carte blanche in terms of protocol, his teaching methods which feature many of his skills as an officer have been effective in conditioning the physical capabilities of the academy students. History Synopsis Equipment (滅却十字 (クインシー・クロス), Kuinshī Kurosu; Japanese for "Destruction Cross"): Some time prior to his joining of , the organization had come across several mutilated human corpses carrying what appeared to be a strange five-pronged cross on a chain wrapped around their wrists. Each of these items from the corpses was teeming with a potent spiritual essence that could not be tapped into even by the most elite of the corps. However, upon Heisuke's interaction with the object, the latent power within him that arose due to the that had entered his being around the time he was in his mid-twenties. Once he came into contact with the Quincy Cross, his power was able to manifest itself and awakened within him as though it were always there; as a part of him. Because the cross would only activate when in Heisuke's property, it was decided by the organization to allow him to hold onto it as he was one of their most trusted agents as well. Heisuke commonly wears it around his neck, complete with a silver chain. Powers & Abilities Martial Arts Expert Quotes Behind the Scenes This character was based somewhat on Tadaomi Karasuma, in both terms of appearance and overall demeanor, from the manga and anime series, Assassination Classroom. Heisuke is the author's first attempt at writing an openly gay character. Category:Character